Various types of fuzes are employed to initiate munitions. Impact fuzes function by actual contact with the target. Delay or time fuzes initiate the munition at some time after launch, drop, emplacement or impact with the target. Such delay fuzes are generally settable at the time of use, and the timing function is provided by means of such devices as clockwork, electronic circuitry and chemical and pyrotechnic reactions. Some munitions are provided with self-destruct capability in addition to the impact or time delay feature to explode the munition in case of target miss or failure of the primary fuze mode.
Plural mode fuzes, i.e. fuzes possessing multiple functioning such as delay arming, impact detonating and self-destruct functioning, generally utilize complex mechanical, electrical and/or chemical activating means. This complexity of design increases the cost as well as the possibility of performance failure of one or more of the many parts of the fuze. Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler, more reliable plural mode fuze for munitions.